1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a transistor structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to a transistor structure having a light absorption layer and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, due to the mature optoelectronic technology and the advanced semiconductor fabrication technology, flat panel displays are developed rapidly. Among the flat panel displays, thin film transistor (TFT) displays having advantages of low operation voltage, fast response speed, light weight, and compactness have become mainstream of displays on the market. The TFT displays mainly uses the TFT to control the imaging quality of the display.
However, characteristics of a semiconductor layer in a TFT structure are easily prone to change due to the irradiation of light. Common TFT transistor structures may generally be divided into top-gate TFTs or bottom gate TFTs. In terms of the conventional TFT structure, regardless of being the top-gate TFT or the bottom gate TFT, after it is subjected to the irradiation of a front light source, a backlight source or an external light source, the semiconductor layer in the TFT would produce changes in its characteristics, such as threshold voltage, drive current and subthreshold slope, and thereby leads to a deterioration in the reliability of the TFT.